¿En qué momento?
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: [EijixOC][ONESHOT]


_**¿En Que Momento?**_

Eran las 11:00 p.m. en la casa de una muchacha llamada Alexandra, ella estaba sola en casa mientras se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras, pero en el umbral de la puerta se podía distinguir una figura masculina que la observaba con detenimiento.

- No te preocupes… yo estaré bien… no estás obligado quedarte… - la primera en hablar fue ella, estaba apoyada a lado de su ventana viendo como llovía afuera

- Pero… yo quiero quedarme… - dijo Eiji mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, pero lo detuvo con sus palabras

- Pero… ¿y ella? Ella te importa mucho… yo lo se

- No… ella no me interesa… fue solo algo pasajero… - aunque sin importar que explicación diese, no justificaba lo que le había hecho a la chica

- ¿Y por qué¿por qué lo hiciste sabiendo que aún estábamos juntos? – era increíble el esfuerzo de Alexandra para que no se le quebrara la voz

- Porque… porque… no sabía si volvería a verte… - ante aquella respuesta, ella no lo aguanto más y solo atino a gritar con la voz quebrada

- ¡Sabías que volvería, lo sabías muy bien!

- Lo siento… no quería lastimarte… - y era verdad, no quería… pero lo había hecho

Apenas un rayo ilumino la habitación y Eiji logro ver en el rostro de ella una límpida y solitaria lágrima rodando por su mejilla que hizo que se acercara aún más, hasta quedar a centímetros de ella.

_**Hoy quiero quedarme solo **_

_**Sin prender la luz **_

_**Sentir el dolor tan hondo **_

_**Que me causas tú **_

_**Hoy quiero quedarme solo **_

_**Para lamentar **_

_**Que un día lo tuve todo **_

_**Y lo deje escapar**_

- Pero ya no importa… yo estaré bien…

- Por favor… discúlpame… yo te quiero pero… - no había que negar que le hacia sentir mal el saber lo que había hecho - …cometí un error… y no se como arreglarlo

Pero para ella ya era suficiente, ya no aguanto más y rompió a llorar mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su ventana, que causó que él la abrazara por la espalda fuertemente como si temiera lo peor. Empezó a pedirle que ya no llorase más, pero ella se separo de él bruscamente y luego de dio una fuerte bofetada para luego apoyarse en la pared y caer de rodillas.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué dejaste que lo supiera de la peor manera! – era notable en su voz lo dolida, triste y sola que se sentía

- ¡Porque soy un estúpido, por eso, porque no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo! – inmediatamente se arrodillo a su lado, pero ella se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así era…

- ¿Por qué… sabiendo… que te amo? – esas palabras dejaron en Eiji un molesto vacío y sol atino a abrazarla con cariño

- Porque soy un tonto que no te merece… - el decir eso logro solo que ella lo abrazara más fuerte mientras lloraba amargamente

- Pero yo te amo… no podría sentir esto por nadie más… solo por ti… por ti nada más… pero… duele… -y si, eso duele jodido (por experiencia lo digo)

_**¿En que momento paso¿Cómo fue? **_

_**No quise alejarte **_

_**La noche me sorprendió **_

_**Te busque ya era muy tarde **_

_**¿En que momento paso¿Cómo fue? **_

_**No quise alejarte **_

_**La noche me sorprendió **_

_**Te busque ya era muy tarde**_

Él también se sentía mal, pero la verdad es que, lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás.

- Yo también te amo, por eso vine, porque quiero que estés otra vez conmigo – eso la hizo sentir tan bien, pero una vez hecho el daño, solo queda el trauma

- Pero... ¿y si me hieres?... ¿si me haces daño nuevamente?...

- Eso está en tus manos... tu sabes si aceptarme otra vez o no... Yo te prometo que te seré fiel... pero si te sientes insegura por ello... está bien... me lo merezco... – y bien merecido se lo tenía

Pero el dolor que ella sentía, era tal que no paraba de llorar, él no sabía que hacer, se lo pedía una y otra vez, pero ella no podía evitarlo, lo necesitaba.

- Ya basta... deja de llorar... – dijo en uno de esos momentos ya desesperándose sin poder hacer nada

- Es que duele... duele mucho... se siente horrible...

- No pensé que podría dañarte tanto... si quieres... me Voy... si te duele tanto verme... me iré... – y era cierto, no pensó

Pero ella lo único que hizo fue soltarlo y cubrir su rostro.

- Esta bien… haz lo que quieras… - dijo ya harto de esa situación, ella solo levanto lentamente y volvió a apoyarse a lado de la ventana, al tiempo que él lo hizo con la intención de irse ya caminando hacia la puerta pero se detuvo un momento - escucha... ya te dije que te amo... y que fui un tonto al engañarte... pero... si no quieres verme otra vez... está bien... aunque... tampoco me pidas ser tu amigo, porque no funcionará –y dicho eso siguió su camino-

- ¿Por qué? – fueron las únicas palabras que ella pudo articular

- Porque no puedo ser amigo de una persona a quien he amado tanto...

_**Hoy quiero quedarme solo **_

_**Y autodestruir **_

_**Talvez si me muero un poco **_

_**Te imagine aquí **_

_**Ya no soy nada hoy **_

_**Y no voy a salir.**_

Ella lo miro por un momento, y antes de que él pudiese acercarse más a la puerta, ella termino abrazándolo por la espalda, cosa que causo en él un desconcierto y volteo para verla.

- ¿Qué haces?... pensé que... preferirías dejarlo así... solo como un bello recuerdo

- No… para mi...sería el más amargo de todos...el saber que por no perdonar...perdí a la única persona a la que llegue a amar... – sin importar cuanto daño él le haya causado, ella incondicional lo amaba de verdad, un poco tonta lo se, pero a veces así es el amor

- No digas eso... si alguien debería lamentarse sería yo – pero ella ya no respondió, solo lo miro con una infinita ternura, que él correspondió besándole la frente

Luego lo soltó para abrazarlo por delante mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él para escuchar los latidos de su corazón

- Tu corazón… esta latiendo… quieres estar vivo…

- Mi corazón solo late por ti…

Esas palabras lograron que ella se sonrojara y que levantara una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro, y él lo disfruto cerrando sus ojos, hasta que sintió que la mano de la chica quitar la curita de su mejilla y depositar un beso en aquel pequeño espacio y luego volver a cubrirla con la curita, causando en el un sonrojo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, hasta que ella dejo sobre sus labios un tierno beso, él lo correspondió tomándola de la cintura, poco a poco, el beso se iba profundizando, se separaron un momento y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

_**¿En que momento paso¿Cómo fue? **_

_**No quise alejarte **_

_**La noche me sorprendió **_

_**Te busque ya era muy tarde **_

_**¿En que momento paso¿Cómo fue? **_

_**No quise alejarte **_

_**La noche me sorprendió **_

_**Te busque ya era muy tarde**_

Se querían demasiado como para no temer intentar hacerlo, en ese momento, solo importaban ellos, nada más, ambos estaban concientes de lo que debía pasar, de que era exactamente y la verdad es que ninguno lo dudo ni un momento. Ella tomo suavemente la mano de él y caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, se sentaron y Eiji la abrazó mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para ambos volver a besarse y él empezó a bajar por su cuello, la besaba con un infinito cariño, porque sabía que lo que pasaría esa noche, era por amor, puro y simple.

Ella acariciaba su espalda al tiempo que él iba desabotonando su blusa, cuando termino se la quito por completo y la abraza para lentamente desabrochar su sostén, pero se detiene ahí y le besa el cuello y ella empieza a pasear sus manos por su pecho y ágilmente le quita la camisa y él al sentir su pecho descubierto, le quita recién ahora el sostén y la apega a él para sentir su tersa piel. Le acariciaba los costados, bajo sus manos hasta poder acariciar sus muslos, besaba su garganta y baja lentamente haciendo que ella respondiera con suaves y sutiles jadeos.

La lluvia afuera era un melodía incomparable, para dos amantes que se necesitaban mutuamente, como eran esos dos jóvenes, que a pesar de haberse herido mutuamente, se amaban porque estaban destinados a estar juntos, siempre así. Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos a los ojos del otro, él tomo sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acerco su boca al oído de ella y suavemente le hablo.

- ¿Estás lista? – ella solo beso su mejilla en señal de aprobación, él cuidadosamente empezó a introducirse en ella, que solo un suave gemido y arqueo la espalda, él se quedo dentro de ella sin hacer nada, no hasta que ella no estuviese acostumbrada, al final, ella apretó un poco la mano de él y esa fue la señal para empezar a moverse.

_**¿En que momento paso? **_

_**¿Cómo fue? Te busque **_

_**¿Cómo fue? Te busque.**_

No paso mucho hasta que Eiji llegó al clímax soltando un ronco gemido y ella hiciera lo propio, solo que después de soltar un fuerte gemido, grito el nombre de su amado; él se recostó sobre ella suavemente, luego se movió a un lado y la abrazo tiernamente, ella solo se acurruco y coloco una de sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

- Te amo… te amo tanto… -dijo ella suavemente, cosa que lo hizo sonreír- pero a la vez… -con su mano araño el pecho de él dejándole una herida que empezó a sangrar un poco- te odio… -y dicho esto empezó a besar le herida

Él no sabía que hacer o decir, pero estaba claro que se merecía esas palabras, pasaron unos minutos, a Eiji le llegaba el sueño y de repente Alexandra se separo de él y le dio la espalda, no estaba dormida, él lo sabía, la volvió a abrazar por la espalda y ella tomo su mano tiernamente.

- ¿Sabes Eiji?... si algo me pasara mañana… moriría feliz, pues te conocí y… pudimos compartir un momento así, solo los dos… moriría feliz pues te he conocido – después de todo, cualquier momento o día, esta hecho para morir

- Pero… no quiero que mueras, quiero que estés conmigo… y se que no merezco que regreses conmigo, pero yo quiero que las cosas sean así…

- En esta vida nunca se sabe… disfrutemos solo el presente que es lo que en realidad cuenta… - y dicho esto al fin se quedo dormida, Eiji se quedo mirándola un momento y acto seguido se durmió…

Al día siguiente, él se fue de la casa de ella, feliz por haberla recuperado, feliz por saber cuanto la amaba… más hay cosas que no pueden ser sin importar cuanto pelee uno.

A las 3: 37 p.m. salió en el noticiero como flash de último momento la siguiente noticia:

**Joven quinceañera muere atropellada**

**_Hoy a las 3: 30 p.m. se reporto el fallecimiento de una joven de 15 años, que caminaba al parecer distraída pues cuando cruzaba la calle, el semáforo indicaba a los peatones no avanzar, pero ella no reconoció la señal y mientras cruzaba termino atropellada por un taxi que iba de prisa, según las autoridades, una mujer que pasaba por allí, fue a auxiliarla, pero solo alcanzó a anotar las siguientes palabras que dijo antes de morir:_**

"_**Estoy tan feliz… pues moriré sabiendo… que me has amado… tanto como yo a ti… gracias por todo… Eiji…"**_

El informe siguió un momento más, pero en ese momento Eiji, que se encontraba viendo la tele… no lo podía creer… no quería creerlo, se levanto y se encerró en su habitación, se quedó apoyado en al puerta mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su mejilla, empezó a tirar y romper todo, su madre preocupada trato de entrar para saber que pasaba, pero él necesitaba estar solo.

Al día siguiente se llevo a cabo el entierro, él fue, pero se quedo lejos, cuando al anochecer se fueron todos, se acerco lenta y penosamente, miro la lápida y ahí estaba:

**Alexandra Nikiyama**

**Q.E.P.D.**

"_Para la dulce niña de sus ojos"_

**13/06/1991 – 13/06/2006**

"Que irónico" pensó él

"Que irónico que muriera el día de su cumpleaños, cuando tenía pensado ir a verla esa misma tarde, morir el día en que nació".

Se quedo hasta muy tarde, recostado a lado de la tumba, mientras lloraba, no paro ni un instante, hasta que al final eran las 12 de la media noche, se limpió las lágrimas y se levanto, se coloco frente a la lápida y la beso tiernamente, después dejo una rosa roja.

Rojo, el color favorito de ella… y consecuente… también de él…


End file.
